making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Meagan Flaherty
Biography Season 5 (5.3) * biography with [[Brooke Sorensen] and Stephanie Heymann] Brooke says she has spent the past four amazing years as a DCC. Her best friend from second grade, Stephanie Heymann, is auditioning this year. She has a guest bedroom that she’s staying at. It’s so cool, because she feels like it’s the old days when they were roommates. [It shows them at their home, and Meagan pops in] Brooke says she feels like Stephanie’s mom. She’s making sure that she’s going to sleep early, practicing dance all the time, studying all the Cowboys facts. The house is totally DCC 24/7. It’s not a bad way to live, but it’s definitely taken over right now big time. Stephanie says she’s gotten to see what it’s like to live in Dallas, and she loves it – it’s awesome here and she hopes that she gets to stay. Meagan says that the three of them have a lot of fun together – it’s a really good combination. Confessionals Total: x Season 5: 11 (T7th most) Season 5 (5.1) * I don’t know if anybody else has ever made it to training camp twice in Dallas Cowboys history and not made the team, so I don’t want to be the girl that tried and failed, and tried and failed, and tried and failed. * I’m just glad that my number was on there, and I hope it’s on there tomorrow. * semifinalist results are being called I’m confident that I did my best. And I hope that it was good enough for them. * to finals I’m glad that they see something in me and I hope that things keep on getting better and better. (5.2) * [[Brooke Sorensen] and Stephanie Heymann] We all three made it! – Brooke/ Feels like a dream. – Stephanie/ I don’t know if I’ve ever been so happy. – Meagan/ Really? – Brooke/ I don’t know. – Stephanie (5.3) * Joint biography with Brooke Sorensen and Stephanie Heymann * Training camp is definitely mostly all about working hard, and when we do get to spend time together, we definitely cherish that. (5.4) * office It’s a struggle, it’s a battle and I have to fight really hard and I am. I’m fighting so hard for this. (5.6) * You have something that you love on the line, you’re gonna be nervous, but you got to step up, be confident, know that you’ve done your homework, know that you’ve practiced, and I’ve done that. * office If I was cut tonight, then, you know, I gave it another shot, that’s what I wanted to do. I’ve worked harder than anyone, I’m sure. But hopefully, that’s not gonna happen. * cut Everyone knows that I have given everything to this organization, and they’ve ripped it away from me time and time again. It is definitely the end. I will not be ever coming back. They have no heart whatsoever. Not one bit of heart. Commentary Season 5 (5.2) * her breaking her jaw bull-riding It does scare me a little bit that Meagan doesn’t make great decisions and that she’s a risk-taker. – J * deliberations I just don’t think she had the total package. I think she’s beautiful, I think she has a great body, and I think she still couldn’t do the choreography. – J * Meagan is better this year than she has been in past years. I’ll be curious to see her with our choreography day-to-day. – K (5.4) * Meagan has no confidence on this one. * Meagan… spread your legs wider and make a bigger stance. – J [She has Trisha perform the step] Yeah, look how big she is, and you’re just like halfway there. And when you pop, it’s back, you pop forward, and it makes it look awkward. Do you see what you’re doing? Wider legs. And lower. You have to get it all together to look right, because you look really awkward. – J * Meagan is into training camp for her third time, and every year, I’m hoping, wow, this is her year. She looks so much better at auditions. And then she gets into rehearsals, and it’s the same Meagan. – J (5.5) * Slow down, Meagan! – J (5.6) * shoot Something’s looking flat right there. – K * Come on, Meagan, get your head up. Why did you show up again this year if you still aren’t going to be able to do it? – Kitty Carter * Meagan, get back up here. Talk to me. What’s gonna make you stay tonight? – Kitty Carter/ The fact that I’ve been working so hard. – Meagan/ No, that’s not gonna make you stay here tonight. What’s gonna make you stay here tonight? They’ve all, everybody, have you not all been working really, really hard? Yeah? Okay, so everybody’s been working really hard. What’s gonna make us take you this time around? – Kitty/ I’m gonna look great tonight. – Meagan/ You’re gonna look great tonight? – Kitty/ Yes, ma’am. – Meagan * Meagan, not one step was completed correctly, and you’re just, like, stomping across the room. – J * How do you define her as a performer? Because I’m out of edge. – K/ Lost – Kitty Carter/ All she does out there is practice, and I don’t know how and still get it wrong. – J Office Visits Season 5 (5.4) * of four Meagan trips when she enters, and then Kelli asks how she feels. Meagan says she feels much better about these rehearsals, but she does know she still has a lot to work to do, and she’s been working very hard. Kelli says it’s starting to surface that she’s not consistently exciting to watch. Judy says that for example, “Work is New” is the first dance they learn, and she’s still making mistakes – that’s their concern, the mistakes. When she gets out there, she loses it. Kelli says what they want to see next week is consistent excitement and power. Not fading, but not being so intense on getting noticed that then she’s all worked up. Meagan says she does get worked up. Kelli says they can see that. (5.6... this is the one) * out of four Kelli says they watched tonight and compared notes with Kitty. When it comes down to the precision and the power of the group as a unit that they’re ready to block on the football field, neither Kitty, Judy, or her see her in that in a convincing way. A clearly annoyed Meagan asks why they would bring her to training camp again. She says it doesn’t make any sense to her. She feels like maybe they should have thought really hard before they brought her back. She says they can see that she’s improved [Kelli agrees], and that she’s worked so hard, and that she gave them everything, and they brought her back. Kelli thinks she’s worked very hard. She’s made it in a room of a very hard selection process. She agrees, the pressure is real during training camp. That’s what training camp is for. And now they’re at the point where it’s more of style. Meagan says she has given up a lot three times now. She reiterates – three times. She asks if they know how hard that is? Judy says they don’t just bring people in here to break hearts. Meagan says that’s how she feels this is; that’s what she feels happened. Kelli calls her “honey” and says they don’t want to waste her time or their time. Meagan says she doesn’t agree with that. She doesn’t believe that one bit. Because if they were gonna give her a chance, they would literally give her a chance. She’d at least get to be on that football field for practice. She says maybe they should keep that in mind next time for someone else – don’t waste their time. She would have thought they could have had a little bit of heart, but she doesn’t think that they do. Kelli states that it’s time for this conversation to end, and she doesn’t need to insult them. Meagan states that then there’s nothing left to be said. [She leaves] Kelli and Judy turn to each other, and Judy says she’s festering. Kelli says she was getting lectured, and Judy agrees she was. Judy says “Attitude? Yes.” She was feeling bad about this whole thing until she started that. End of Journey Season 5 (5.6) * Cut from training camp for the third time in a very contentious cut scene (4th out of 10 cuts, 40 left afterwards) Other Season 5 (5.1) * Shown when Kelli is giving her preliminaries speech and mentions seeing people that have been at their auditions, and even training camp before, and says she’s encouraged by their courage. * Introduces herself to the judges at preliminaries after Judy gives a confessional about this being the largest number of training camp candidates that they’ve seen re-auditioning. * Fourth-to-last shown being invited to finals (5.2) * At panel interviews she correctly recites part of the national anthem * At panel interview she is asked by Kelli if she broke her jaw or got kicked by a bull or fall? Meagan says she has friends who are professional bull riders, and she wanted to try it. non-show flashback from 2009 is shown She stayed on the bull for less than a minute before breaking her jaw and her arm. * Shown introducing herself to the judges at finals * Fifth-to-last person shown being invited to training camp (5.3) * When Brooke Sorensen introduces herself at the opening meeting, she says that Meagan is her roommate, and Stephanie Heymann is currently staying with them Misc. * Sadly, Meagan passed away due to leukemia in March of 2016. * To date, she's the only candidate to make it to training camp three times and never make the team. Category:Unsuccessful Candidates Category:TCC Category:Returnee Category:Cut from TCC multiple times